


Becoming My Foolish Heart|你们为什么不唱个歌

by masuzuki



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Angst, M/M, well...actually just fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masuzuki/pseuds/masuzuki
Summary: 假如他们俩各自在奇怪的地方有些一根筋





	Becoming My Foolish Heart|你们为什么不唱个歌

**Author's Note:**

> 时间点MIRN之后
> 
> 捏造，一堆私设，一些Xover和可以忽略不计的他人谜之单箭头暗示【？】
> 
> 任何提及的国家、地区和组织都没有任何影射→不要认真

 

 -Clef-

 

住惯了的地方很难离开，想惯了的道理也很难丢掉。

 

 

 

-Do-

 

去年圣诞节前夕IMF难得很闲，Benji提前一周回了英国老家，如果Syndicate余党不再集体搞事情，顺利的话，可以等到新年之后再回去工作。

 

表哥Jack老早就在机场等着接他了。Jack看起来还不错，不过难掩脸上的憔悴，从他开车七拐八拐最后还是大白天去了酒吧这一点看，中年离异真的不是好的体验。这家酒吧上午不营业，但Jack和老板很熟的样子，老板正好有事要去大教堂，就放他们进来算是看门。

 

他们谈起近况。Benji没告诉家里人自己现在究竟在干什么工作，只说在IMF任职，员工总得满世界飞，还要处理危机什么的。他说着突然想到，哇哦，其实不仅是同名，连工作内容都很像。

 

“你还要出差吗？我还以为美国人的工作都外包给印度了。”

 

“嗯……总是有解决不了的问题，就需要组个团队过去一起解决。”

 

“看来互联网还是不够发达，没法全部用电话会议来解决。那那些比较危险的地区呢，也得过去吗？”

 

“以前有次去印度，确实比较惊险。”Benji摸着手指上的伤疤，几年的时间已经让它们变浅了很多。

 

和亲戚见面的一个特点是，叙旧之后不久肯定要谈到感情问题。Benji暂时不想说自己的情况，所以虽然对Jack有点残忍，他还是准备先发制人。他环顾了一下周围，发现其实来过这家酒吧，只是装潢稍微改变了一些一下子没认出来。

 

“这不是你和Hilary以前老来的那家吧。”

 

Hilary，Jack的前妻。确切的说离婚程序还没完全走完，现在还只是分居。

 

当面戳人痛处，Benji就得到了一个眼圈迅速变红的Jack。

 

接下来的两个小时他一边嚼花生一边给Jack递纸巾，期间谈到一些自己也在场的场合，比如订婚典礼什么的，不由地感叹时间过得真快。

 

“我觉得，你不应该跟我哭，圣诞节还要吃一整天火鸡，到时候你眼睛肯定会痛的。”Benji想用纸巾擦手指上的碎屑，但是纸巾都被对方用完了，他只好站起来准备去洗手，“下次找到喜欢的人再和她说这些吧，我没办法给你一些合理的建议。但是，Jack，你不认为，需要另一个人和你在一起，你才是完整的，这种想法有点荒谬吗？”

 

“请你这个中年单身不要这么说我。”

 

他想反驳，不过出于自己挑起话题的初衷，还是没把自己和同事的恋情和盘托出。

 

“行啦，中年单身的可怜人请你吃花生。”Benji把手里见底的食品袋推过去。

 

“谢谢，我花生过敏。”

 

“太可惜了。”他把袋子拿回来，评价道。

 

这句话仿佛打开了某个开关，让Jack又灌了一大杯酒下去。

 

大概，浪漫主义者和现实主义者在一起，两方都得妥协吧。搞不好就得分开。

 

 

 

-Re-

 

这次Ethan的任务是帮技术部测试新设备在空中的表现，算得上轻松愉快。但是技术部新来的小伙子太马虎了，一股脑给包里装了一堆乱七八糟的东西。IMF所有不涉及五秒后销毁的任务，后勤准备都随便得像过家家一样，这种混乱有时甚至给了机构的特工们一点奇怪的安全感。

 

总不会是什么大事。之类的。

 

这个包大概是在地上磕过，又从过山车上掉下来，本来是一个整体的东西摔得碎碎的，Ethan坐在地上摘那堆零件，他很久没干过这个了，有人专门帮他做这件事已经很久了。

 

Luther上飞机之后一直在鼓捣电脑，但是从界面来看绝对不是这次用的测试界面。Ethan瞥了一眼，银行卡账单明细，最近的一笔支出数额比较大。Luther注意到他的目光，将屏幕冲着Ethan，“他买了一枚戒指。”

 

Ethan知道Luther话里的‘他’是在说谁，毕竟是Ethan自己要求Luther帮忙关注对方的情况，“所以？”

 

“Ethan，这是一枚钻戒。”

 

“嗯，所以？”

 

Luther指着自己的电脑屏幕，“你喜欢钻石？”

 

“它们可以用来割玻璃。”

 

Ethan把那个小东西装好，螺丝没有拧紧，里面的零件才都掉出来了，机长这时广播说舱门马上打开，要测试人员做好准备。Luther审视了一会道，“安全装置还需要加强，氧气管现在这样有人一拽就掉了吧。”

 

“你可以和他们说，但是任务之外的都不见得会管。”他将面罩扣好，开始装氧气管。“我没有回避问题，我可以试试。”Ethan挑眉，然后想起Luther从外面应该看不见他的表情。

 

Luther一边笑一边摇头，“Ethan，我真的不认为这是给你准备的。”

 

“所以？”

 

“你们两个到底怎么回事……”今天的测试本来应该是Benji过来，Luther只知道这两个人吵架了，还是形式有点奇怪的冷战，害得自己早上四点就要到机场去等着。

 

“就像你想的那样，我们吵架了。”

 

“稀奇。关于什么？”

 

“关于牙齿，”Ethan带着头盔歪头的效果不是很好，“上周任务之后我们去喝酒了，他受了点伤，不是很严重，但我觉得他情绪有点不对，回家之后他说早就应该让外勤部在他牙上凿个洞，填点毒药，以备不时之需。”

 

“这份工作是挺摧残人的。”

 

“然后我们就吵起来了，”Ethan摊开手，“还翻了一点旧账。”

 

Luther没跟上节奏，也想不好从哪里提问，只好评价了一句，“你省略的细节太多了。”

 

“如果下次他自己想离开，我应该怎么做？”

 

Luther还想接着问，但进入自己世界的Ethan显然不准备再理他，舱门打开后就跳出去了。在空中的各项通讯测试都还算顺利，附加项要求降落在苏必利尔湖附近测试入水后的情况。Luther在最后又问了一遍他们吵架的具体内容，依旧没得到回答，于是他在板子上写——能用但不出色的通讯设备，说不定下次特工在高空作业就要和组员中断联系了，希望能再有所改进。

 

 

 

-Mi

 

“我其实不是很喜欢逼迫别人。”

 

Hunley将放好饵的鱼钩甩出去的时候，Benji联想到喜剧片里经常出现的被鱼钩勾住后背的桥段，他的肩部确实有点发紧，可能是上次的扭伤还没完全好。

 

“好的，长官。”他也把鱼竿放下，“您经常来这种地方度过周末吗？”

 

“并不经常，在你手底下的特工总是给你捅娄子的情况下，今天已经能在我周末评级里评上前三了。”

 

“那为什么……”

 

“我知道你没什么问题，你的评估达到标准，表现如常，中间出的短期任务也还算顺利。但说不定你只是一直用技巧来骗关心你的人，比如在Ethan Hunt面前假装没事，偏偏还老被他看出来。”Hunley很直接，没听取Quora提供的和英国人打开话题要先聊天气的建议。

 

他想起和Ethan的争吵，是争吵吧。当时他头痛得要炸了，只记得谈话结束并不顺利。他不记得自己说了什么，语气肯定不太友好。

 

“我之前整理过你们的档案，Hunt还不是传奇特工的时候曾经和当时技术部的组长共事过，你那时应该正好在实习，不知道你和那个组长见没见过面。”

 

Benji说没有，“不过我的印象是……第一个星期的周末突然有人过来说组长阵亡了，要转移什么的，如果您指的是这件事的话……啊，所以那个所谓变节的特工？”

 

“是Hunt，你们的交集其实很早就开始了。”

 

“如果硬要这么说的话，全世界和Ethan Hunt的交集都很早。”世界要是个小女孩，说不定会管Ethan叫爸爸。

 

Hunley的钓竿被水里的鱼牵动了一下，费半天劲将线收回来却只有空荡荡的鱼钩，看来今年的垂钓大赛他还是赢不了其他部门的部长。他找回话头，“你知道，虽然我不赞同Ethan的做法，用我之前就职的地方的话来讲，他有点过于‘随机应变’。但反过来，他很灵活，为了任务可以不惜一切代价，褒义的不惜代价，遇到队友的事情就是这样，他早年经常失去自己的小队，很长时间都没和IMF的其他特工建立起固定的联系。他身边的人，Luther，不需要解释，最初就得到了Ethan的信任，所以他主动申请其他的特工，也就是你，Dunn，作为小组成员的时候，说实话我很意外。”

 

Benji在想部长指的是哪次，IMF并没有固定小组。

 

“如果IMF有什么固定小队机制的话，他肯定要定你了。然而保险起见，像我们这样的机构永远得保证你们不能习惯于某些最佳组合，那很危险。”

 

“是的，我也没说我们是‘最佳组合’。部长先生，您说得很对。”

 

“Ethan会担心，而且他总是压不住自己的保护欲。”

 

“所以，”Benji盯着自己鱼钩飘在水面上的毛，“就因为一个坏人绑架了我一次，他到现在都觉得我会有问题？都过了快一年了吧，我应该怎么表现？夜里哭着抱着枕头要他搂着我一起睡？”他情绪有些激动，抬高了自己的音量。

 

“答案摆在明面上。”Hunley站了起来，丢弃他的鱼竿，Benji也听到远处有辆车开来湖边。“这份工作很危险，上一秒还在交谈，下一秒就会被机枪扫射，然后去见上帝或撒旦。你觉得自己没有时间和精力分给日常了吗？Dunn特工。”

 

“我一直都很感谢他救了我的命，还有当时在场无辜的人，最重要是他自己还活着。可是我最近才知道他根本没打算告诉我绑架首相和威胁首长的事……”太危险了。万一炸弹真的爆炸，那个地方的人都会没命，而IMF也会失去最好的特工……Benji看向部长，“不是Ethan的问题……我只是，我觉得不该和他走得这么近了，下次再有类似的情况。”

 

“后果会很糟。”他又补充说。

 

“Dunn特工，你其实很清楚，Hunt也很清楚。你们都不是傻子。”

 

“所以，长官，您有认真考虑让我调职吗。”

 

 “是的，特工最好不要有软肋，Hunt这样的特工就更不应该有。” 部长点点头，“你也在加紧训练，相信你在新的地方也会有好的表现。”

 

静静地死在某个角落，总好过被人拿来威胁你的爱人。

 

Benji踢了踢脚边的石头，长舒了一口气抬起头，看到拿着文件夹小步跑过来的Brandt。

 

“随时都会有工作，看来今天的评级要下降了。”

 

今天的天有点阴，部长所谓的漂亮景色也打了折扣。在湖边坐了一上午，他本来就没心情钓鱼，部长也一条都没有钓到。Brandt过来的时候惊动了那些在水面上浮着的不知是天鹅还是鸭子的鸟，它们一只接一只发出不好听的叫声。

 

“先生，是Ethan Hunt。”

 

Hunley并不吃惊，“他又闯祸了。”

 

“不是。”Brandt有些犹豫，看向Benji，喉咙翻滚了两下。这通常表明不是什么好事。Benji拿过Brandt手里的文件夹，里面只有薄薄的一张纸，前面的是一大段废话，他直接跳到结尾的部分。

 

»邮差接到信号，已经发出Ethan Hunt的箱子，收件人是Jim Phelps。

 

什么意思？

 

 

 

-So-

 

Syndicate的任务之前，尽管IMF唯一剩下的几名成员在千钧一发之际搞定了所有事情，由于很长一段时间都没人愿意当IMF的新长官，幽灵协议就一直处于启动状态，虽然成员恢复了自由身，但机构实质上由CIA来掌管。Ethan第一次和Sloane打交道，大概就是那个时候。

 

Sloane倒没提出什么苛刻的要求，当时CIA也忙得不可开交，她就说，人员就按照她们那的管理先两人一组报备，还特别提醒他别搞花样。Jane本来就是临时过来，她还会回去当小队长。人事那边也肯定不会让首席分析师随便跑出来做任务。顺理成章，出于客观和私心，Ethan就申请和Benji组成了两人的小队。

 

那年下半年开始他们在伦敦调查一个走私军火的组织，过了一段还算平和的日子。

 

夜空里响起零星的枪声，Ethan站在楼上看着不知追什么追出去快一个街区的打手们，发现这些尾巴错把街头的野猫野狗当成了目标。CIA整天防他们像防贼似的，应该是Sloane也故意没分给他们什么重要的任务。

 

通讯设备出了点问题，Ethan兜兜绕绕半天才找到指定位置，拔出枪防备着登上那艘船，Benji嘴里叼着半块压缩饼干迎上他的枪口，看到是他上来了没说什么，丢过去一张毯子，走过来坐到他身边。

 

“甩掉了？”

 

“嗯。”没想到找安全屋花的时间反而更多。

 

十一月的夜晚还是挺冷的，刚才一路上冷风混着细小的雨点，带着冰碴打到脸上，视野算不上好。他转过头，Benji正在调试接下来要用来侦察工厂内部的无人机，引得后者也看他，在这期间对方缓慢地将嘴里的饼干吃完了，动作像某种啮齿类动物。

 

对方被两道视线搞得不自在，突然一副恍然大悟的表情，拍了拍他的肩膀，从兜里掏出没吃完的压缩饼干放到他手边的桌子上。“应该和Joseph说一下，这些储备粮都要过期了。” Benji说完捡起地上手柄操纵无人机飞起来，到甲板上继续测试。

 

那个时间和地点完全算不上浪漫，Ethan的衣服和心情都被天气弄得潮乎乎的，或许只能归功于头顶暖黄色的灯光，让他觉得恰好可以试试。

 

“Benji，和我在一起吧。”

 

随着嗖的一声，远方的夜空炸开一朵烟花。过了三十秒左右，那些烟花密集起来，Benji才从门口探头看他。

 

“你刚才说话了吗？”

 

“我说，和我在一起吧。”

 

扑通一声大概是无人机掉到了水里，Benji手忙脚乱地让它从水里出来再飞回船舱里，完成这些之后他整理了一下上衣，做出能力范围内最严肃的表情。

 

不过Ethan不是第一次发现了，Benji真的很容易变红。

 

“如果你想试着开始一段新的感情，那我很荣幸。”

 

“我想那意味着你也喜欢我。”

 

Benji的表情又活跃起来，仿佛从不讲笑话的Ethan和他讲起了冷笑话，令他万分惊喜，“我当然喜欢你，这还用问吗？”

 

 

那晚他抵着Benji的脑门，“可是我不问的话，你打算什么时候告诉我？”

 

“如果你对我有感觉，到最后你总会问的。”

 

“这么有把握吗？”

 

“不，技术上来讲，我的心都要跳出来了。我掩饰得还不错吧，我总是会说些不合时宜的话，希望你不会介意。”他指的是克里姆林宫，“天啊，我可能不会知道在你面前怎样才好了。”

 

“还需要一些努力才能骗过测谎仪。”

 

 

从这个意义上，当时Ethan或许还对Sloane有一丝感激的心情。后来听闻这位长官不是很开心，因为在人事调动中，上面还是选了她的竞争对手来担任CIA新的领导者。IMF这边新部长左等不来，右等不来，幽灵协议迟迟没有得到撤销，却等来了裁撤消息。在关闭IMF之前他们又出了一次拦截武器的任务，最后Ethan扒在飞机外面差点被空中的鸟类砸伤而死，不过又一次有惊无险。

 

Ethan在耳机里表示自己的降落伞恐怕十分喜欢卡在什么地方。

 

他的男朋友开车追着从飞机上掉出来的自己到一片茂密的森林，走到树底下看落在地上的那堆生化弹头，身上的草还没摘掉，“那是因为下面就是树林你才会卡住，而你离集合点偏离了30度加一公里。会魔法的先生，你是怎么做到的？”

 

“可能我在空中转了个身？”

 

Benji戳着手里的平板，给IMF发新坐标，等了两三分钟，他抬头，“你还挂在上面干什么？”

 

“我说了，降落伞比较喜欢卡住。”

 

“……好的你等下哈。”但Benji迟迟没有动作，就只是盯着自己发呆，Ethan也很享受对视，但看样子他不得不自己掏出小刀割绳子。

 

Ethan落到Benji面前的时候对方还在看着他发呆。他不知道的是那时Benji在想整件事有点浪漫主义，Benji也无法告诉他具体是哪里让人联想到浪漫主义，有可能是他刚才下落过程中西服翻起的蓝色的衣角。

 

“为什么你不说‘我一定会接住你的’？”然后他开始吻Benji的唇，在清洁队来之前腻味了很久。

 

Benji说Ethan至少应该让自己先把脸上的油彩洗掉，“都沾到你脸上了。”他拿手指在Ethan脸上抹，弄来弄去越来越花。

 

Ethan当时还不知道后来Benji学会了骗测谎仪，也学会了骗他。

 

虽然第二项总是很难成功。

 

 

 

-Fa-

 

“这是说，他阵亡了。”

 

 

所以，那个厉害的Ethan Hunt挂了。

 

Jim Phelps当年的住所早就变成了废墟，清洁队没等到收件人就把东西又发回总部。Brandt还是把Ethan的“遗物”给了Benji。那是用一块防爆装甲的外壳改装的包裹，大概年轻时的Ethan Hunt觉得这么干很保险吧。里面有一打红绿口香糖——Benji还是习惯称这些玩意为杰米拉姑妈，它们都没法用了。还有几张纸，曲别针别好的两张说当事人死后农场和财产全部转赠给Jim Phelps，其他几张散着的是器官捐赠书。还有一个日程本，封面写：请照顾好小羊们。

 

鉴于Ethan Hunt的功绩，IMF决定给传奇特工举行一个简单的追悼会，借了FBI那边的名义准备了伪装的追悼仪式。Benji震惊于那块墓碑的敷衍程度。Ethan的墓碑上刻着“Mathew”和“生卒年不详”，底部还有一行是“I am working on it”。

 

他要准备作为友人的发言稿，Brandt没提具体要求，他就把相关经历添油加醋地说了一通。在场的部长和那些特工的表现表明，这把戏又是CIA用烂的那一套，然而考虑到Hunley的履历，让他想出新诡计也确实有点困难。

 

反正是个人都知道，这肯定是个假死任务。

 

就让心怀不轨的敌人爱信不信吧。

 

Benji正讲到自认为的精彩之处，Ethan，哦不，Mathew在他的悼词里是个果敢的联邦探员，独自用帆船跨越了太平洋，打击犯罪……他显然忘了FBI的主要活动范围，使得Brandt一边安抚该机构表情精彩的新闻发言人，一边瞪他。这时一架无人机飞过来，被警觉的特工扔个杯子砸落，正好掉在Benji面前的讲桌上。

 

Benji想这万一要是个爆炸物大概他们现在都玩完了。无人机下面系着一条布，布的一头拴着一个圆环，看起来，很不合时宜的像个戒指。他将那坨缠在一起的布料弄下来，字迹看得不是很清楚，和那本日程封面上的字有些像，他认出了自己的名字。

 

 

『Benji，请和我结婚。』

 

 

哇，所以这他妈的果然是个假死任务。某位特工还特地告诉他自己还活着。

 

追悼会开始后就积聚在心底的怨气让他一把将布条扔下，拿起桌上的讲稿跑了出去。可惜的是他也仅看到了一闪而过的蓝色衣角。

 

 

 

 

-dotted note-

 

后来的许多年里Ethan时常会回想起那个被冷风撕扯的不算浪漫的夜晚。

 

不关心权力斗争的Collins去洛杉矶分部 ~~带领那里的相声团体~~ 之前曾经说，Ethan Hunt和CIA有缘，Sloane横插一句，去他娘的有缘。

 

或者，历任CIA的领导者（准领导者）都和Ethan Hunt有点过节。所以，Sloane终于把Hunley挤到IMF（其实是Hunley自愿的）之后，当上一把手的女士为了报复他，假死任务给Ethan的身份上，身高竟然写着195厘米。那是一个退役宪警的档案，借来用是为了帮他混进军方调查Syndicate的余党。不过基地里的人进出只认通行卡，没人核对外貌，倒是方便许多。

 

Ethan在基地里呆了三周，完全没网，出来后才发现邮箱里躺着Luther半个月前发来的消息。

 

Hunley把他的爱调走了（其实是Benji自愿的）。

 

厄尔尼诺让坎大哈难得下起了大雨，空气里的土味呛得人嗓子难受。CIA特勤小组把击毙的余党堆到土坑里，大雨也没打消他们站在坑边上拍照留念的念头。Ethan一眼望过去，其中一个身形十分健壮的人貌似和Collins很熟的样子，举着伞在交谈什么，那个人用他的身份说不定还算合适。不过即使是那样要达到190厘米以上的身高还是得垫增高鞋垫。

 

他和Benji吵架的内容其实意外有些老套。上次有Lane用Benji威胁自己偷钱（如果红盒子里都是钱那他绕一大圈就是为了偷钱），下次别人让他杀人的话，让他干更过分的事的话，他要怎么办。

 

担心或许不无道理。如果说表达爱意的时机正好让他收获了爱人，危机也恰好让他们之前忽视的问题重新浮出水面。

 

除此之外，Ethan也没告诉Benji，上次任务中他在电梯里看到坐在电梯顶上的对方时心底的恐慌。他当时疯了一样把顶上的盖子踹开，将Benji拽了下来，对方肩上的扭伤就是这么来的。

 

他说不定还得呆个小半年，在那之前他们之间的问题也无法得到解决。

 

战地记者在对着那堆尸体拍照，闪光灯亮起来的刹那，他心底打定了主意。

 

 

 

-La

 

Syndicate会被称为邪恶版IMF，其中一个原因是IMF也会定期招募一些无国籍人士和退休特工。没有所属，成绩出色的Ilsa Faust自然成了IMF的招募对象之一，她答应Hunley去IMF的总部看看，主要是为了还人情，据说她只在那待了一个上午，就让技术部今年新入职的小伙子一见钟情了。

 

那个小伙子还跟着神出鬼没的Ilsa大老远追到德国，现在就站在她面前，推过去一个丝绒盒子。

 

“Ilsa Faust，请和我结婚。”

 

Ilsa打开盒子，一枚钻戒，她抬眼看看来人，注意门口和靠墙的卡座，对方应该是一个人来的。

 

“Benji，下次再要假扮什么人的时候一定得带好隐形眼镜，你右眼里那点棕太明显，如果这是任务，你已经暴露了。更不要说这也不是个任务。”

 

Ilsa大概猜到对方帮别人来过来的缘由，Benji的编程可能很厉害，但是他打赌时的运气总是比较差。

 

Benji当场卸掉了伪装，Ilsa从盒子里拿出那枚戒指放在掌心上看。

 

“你喜欢吗？”

 

“这也是那个人买的？”

 

“是，不过是用我的账号帮忙买的。”可惜后来工作调动，走之前也没顾上把戒指给人家。

 

“哦……”Ilsa的表情有点玩味，“我还以为你用了现成的。”

 

Benji一脸你怎么也知道戒指的事，CIA需要查查追悼会上有多少内鬼。是的，Ethan给了他一枚戒指，追悼会上拴在无人机上的那个银色的圆环。

 

“我就跟总部的那小子说，这种事怎么也得亲·自·来·当·面·说。果然被拒绝了吧。” 他坐回吧台边，将前因后果叙述了一遍，和Ilsa猜的差不多。

 

“不过没关系吗，虽然是代替你的同事。但是向我‘求婚’？”

 

反正有人还用破布条写字呢，上面的字都磨得看不清了，再说传奇特工先生还不知道又在哪做潜伏任务，谁知道Ethan……到底是不是认真的。表哥Jack可就是个婚姻不幸的典型。

 

关于两个人答应在一起的记忆，烟花，小艇。船是IMF的安全屋，至于烟花，现在Ethan可能都不知道是哪冒出来的，答案是那天是11月5日，全伦敦都在庆祝Guy Fawkes的失败。

 

“我身边都是些什么人啊。你有感到被冒犯吗，如果有的话我道歉，但他真的不是在恶作剧，他可能只是有点胆小，想先看看你的反应。”他拿出包里的平板，还有连着面具机的电脑，“好吧，说实话，确实挺奇怪的，没有人会在第二次和喜欢的女孩见面就找别人假扮自己，还求婚吧。”

 

“哦Benji。以前部门里就有句老话，技术人员总是超乎人的想象。”她说。

 

那就没办法了。“抱歉，我也不知道我最近是怎么回事，尽管打赌输了也不应该随便答应。”

 

“我不在意。也许你觉得没关系是因为我和Ethan很相像？当成演练？”

 

Benji调到柏林之后，因为距离近了一点，经常要去海湾国家那边。这段时间偶尔会接到Luther的邮件，只有一张地图，上面标着疑似Ethan去过的地方。他不止一次改过自己的各项安全认证，那些地图还是会出现在收件箱里。为了对方的安全他也没有直接的联系手段，所以有阵子没有别人在他面前提起这个名字了。

 

“我有……那么无聊吗？”

 

Benji向酒保要了一杯加冰威士忌，看着她，“每个人都独一无二，也许你们是很像，一些地方，都很坚强，勇敢，都很耀眼，用爱拥抱世界，经历过痛苦和分离……见过你的人都完全有可能爱上你。”

 

“但你先遇到了Ethan。”

 

“很可笑，我经常会觉得大概只是什么奇怪的巧合。”

 

“所以你爱Ethan。”Ilsa看起来比他笃定得多。

 

他没细想为什么Ilsa说的不是“所以Ethan爱你”，如果她的意思是她对Ethan有感觉，目前自己和这位传奇特工之间的状态很奇怪，他会考虑鼓励女特工去放手追求真爱。

 

“我们……算是……”Benji的手势意味不明，他就当Ilsa明白了，“可以这么说。Ilsa，但是，爱是什么呢？四个字母，一个音节，有的语言可能是两个或三个，有那么多人写文章，发表言论，去论述这个命题。但是爱，到底是什么呢。”

 

“做事的时候不要想太多。如果我和Ethan相像，这可能也算一点，既然认定了就不去想别的。显然他比我更能贯彻这样的原则。”Ilsa支起下巴，用一种审视猎物的眼光看Benji。

 

Benji摸上酒杯沿，里面的冰块在融化，玻璃杯外的水流下来，时间久到Ilsa以为他不会继续这个话题了。这时英国男人试探着开口，“所以，看起来在思考，其实大脑一片空白？”

 

Ilsa推了他一把，“别和我说你没这种时候。我看在摩洛哥你们看对方的眼神就腻味得冒泡。”

 

Benji想，只是恰好，那时在那里，恰好是我而已。

 

“那你会答应他吗？”

 

“……还在考虑中。”

 

“你会答应的，”Ilsa说。

 

“真的吗？”杯子里的冰块快化完了，他还是一口没喝，“我并不太确定哎。”

 

“我是不知道你还有什么磨蹭的必要。”

 

Ilsa看着他笑，Benji突然觉得这可能是个情敌间的玩笑，他咳嗽一声缓解尴尬。他的自尊让他不能继续这个话题，而情感驱使他寻求他人的建议。

 

“这么说吧，比如，超人有一天没戴眼镜，有个好心人借了他一顶帽子，让他在打击坏人的过程中很顺利地没有暴露身份。他觉得帽子不错就带在了身边，然后有一次他又要处理危急的情况……从太平洋上飞过去的时候，帽子从头上掉下去了。而超人一分一秒都不该耽搁，这种时候如果他停下来到海里找帽子，是不是很奇怪？”

 

Ilsa顺着他的话把这个故事又捋了一遍。

 

“你肯定没认真读过超人的漫画。”

 

“什，重点不是那里。”

 

“所以，你觉得对于Ethan来说，你不是必要的？”

 

“我是说对于超人来讲，戴帽子不是必要的。”

 

“好的。”Ilsa对Benji的故事鼓掌以示鼓励，“我的版本会是这样的，超人发现了一朵喜欢的花，想把它养在家里好好照看。但是这种花在花盆里伸展不开，就种在了院子里，超人经常要搬家，每次都把它挖出来带着一起走，花跟着他经历了刮风下雨，依然很健康。”

 

“然后呢？”

 

Ilsa耸肩，“什么然后？没啦。”

 

“……你肯定也没看过超人的漫画。”

 

“是你先讲不知所云的故事的。”

 

Ilsa从两个杯子下抽出米色的杯垫，用马克笔在背面写着什么，Benji伸头看还被她躲过去了，“假如某次任务你们又要拆炸弹，很不幸，最后剩两条一样颜色的线，要怎么办？”Benji思索一番，手分别在左边和右边的上面停留了一下，不能确定。Ilsa将扣着的杯垫翻过来。

 

杯垫1：没人逼你

 

杯垫2：但你总要做个决定

 

“不，Benji，生活不是简单的选择题。”

 

“所以——你一般要给人三个选项让它复杂一点？”他最初考外勤也不是为了当便携版Q支部，近距离看007谈恋爱的。

 

Ilsa端起她的大都会，“我只是感觉，一个人能够拯救世界，却不允许拥有一朵花的话，有点太可怜了。”

 

 

之后Benji没停留太久，他本来的目的也只是帮人送东西，Ilsa虽然表示不想收，但Benji不打算拿回来，她也只好表示就暂时收下。

 

Benji出了酒吧沿着路边走了一段路，从兜里掏出那枚精致的圆环，来自Ethan的那枚，捏着它举到眼前。

 

一开始Benji其实没有把他们那个夜晚的互表心意当真，拜托，当时十一月，伦敦的鬼天气让身上的衣服像没穿一样，他们在执行任务，Ethan刚躲着敌人跑了两个街区，多一点肾上腺素和危桥效应是很自然的。即使是无所不能的传奇特工也在期待亲密关系，这让Benji因吻着他的人不是真人版T1000而感到欣喜。

 

本来他想，假如他们都是巨大机器的零件，他愿意做离Ethan更近一点的那颗齿轮。他承认自己心里怀有憧憬与崇拜，但是单纯崇拜一个人，不代表要和他成为情侣。做特工的都很清楚，你身边多一个亲近的人，世界上就多了一个人质。现实也在不断向他们证明这一点。

 

街灯发出的暖黄色灯光在眼前变成了巨大的光晕，那是因为他眼里积聚的泪水太多了。

 

他终于在柏林街头毫无形象可言地哭起来。

 

 

 

-Ti

 

“来旅游吗先生。”

 

“是的，一位同事让我们公司倒闭了。”

 

在机场遇到Luther令人意外，他们几个月没见面，一直都是邮件联系。Luther往他兜里塞进一个USB，递来一张新机票，“后面的我去就行了。”

 

他早就忘了箱子的事，那是什么，差不多得是二十年前的事情吧，那时即使是情报机构也没完成无纸化，众多的档案也没法用电脑来管理。他们的‘箱子’就是装一些重要的东西，如果特工要进行假死任务，就发出那个给负责人保证有人知道他真正的下落。选择Jim Phelps也是因为当时的Ethan很信任他。

 

不记得还有这回事，也不怪Ethan，谁能料想到二十年间被陷害变节的次数多得莫名其妙，正经八百地用假死来掩盖身份还是第一次。他也怀疑，一个在Interpol还有一堆通缉名单里榜上有名的人，搞假死还有什么意义。勉强可以解释为什么Sloane给他一个身高195厘米的身份，希望这位已经转行私家侦探的先生不要怪他。

 

他将Luther塞给他的东西接到电脑上，大概有预感画面里会出现Benji的脸，但真的看到会动的对方，Ethan心里还是很惊喜，Benji好像又瘦了一些，看来在大陆的伙食也不太好。

 

“咳咳，应该在录了吧。”

 

Luther在邮件里说Benji这次任务去中东，Ethan能隐约听到视频里面，帐篷外有炮火声，一些土掉了下来，画面随着哦上帝啊的画外音中断了五分钟，再出现的时候画面在晃动，镜头先是冲着外面接着转过来又能看到Benji。

 

“嗯……是的大家准备撤离了。算是顺利吧，Jane也领导有方（“别在你的东西里提到我，喂！”）我在夸你啊没有吐槽你啊Jane。（“那也不行。”）行吧，那不说Jane了，也不知道这个东西有没有时间剪辑……

 

“等等，如果是Luther传的信，也有可能是他想让我录个像给你，告诉你我一切都好什么的，”他在舔自己的牙齿，画面外的Jane又骂了句脏话，他用了稍微礼貌一点的词回应，沙漠能激发人的野性，都在录遗言了情感很难酝酿好的请给他一点空间之类。Jane让他滚开。

 

然后Benji正色，重新看着镜头。

 

“Ethan，关于那个求婚，我答应你。”Benji尴尬地清清嗓子，“哇哦，果然对着镜头说这种话很奇怪啊。”

 

“但是很可惜，我们不得不说再见了。总之，如果Ethan你看到了这个，十有八九，我已经死了，或是别的什么。”

 

Ethan还没告诉对方这种时候关于心情的比喻，他注意到屏幕下方并没有视频进度条，画面上的Benji一动不动，正在假装自己是视频，但颠簸的车辆让背景晃来晃去，这个伪装一点也不成功。

 

“你听得到吧，Benji。”

 

Benji脸上写着无奈版“被你看穿了你太厉害果然不愧是Ethan Hunt”，Ethan很认真地表示这并不难，Benji塌下腰将镜头拿近了点，“没错，我听得到，现在的卫星通讯真厉害哈。刚才打开的时候就明白Luther在骗我，Luther真是太狡猾了，但是我们能联系吗，如果这时候有人进来杀你怎么办？”Benji开始碎碎念，“你在哪，厕所……马桶上吗？”

 

“是的，我在机场，这边其实结束了。”

 

“哇哦，祝贺你。我想也是，任务里也不能这么胡来，随随便便联系的话，太危险了。”Benji移开视线，看着画框外面的某一点，Ethan好奇那里有什么，他现在希望那双眼睛看着自己。

 

“所以你答应了。”

 

那双眼果然迅速移回来，“什么？”

 

“你对于‘请和我结婚’这个请求的回应是‘我愿意’。”

 

“你没听错吗，这个可不是录像，你不能倒回去重新看的。”

 

“要是你真的在录遗言，你也想到那个时候才让我知道吗？”就像以前一样。

 

“……”

 

当时自己没说清楚才导致了Benji离家出走，不过因为中间的任务，他觉得双方冷静的时间应该够多了，“以前，我队里曾经有个技术外勤。他叫Jack，你可能听说过。”

 

“哦我有个表哥也叫Jack。”

 

“我最后一次听到他说话的时候他就坐在电梯顶上，所以……”

 

“我知道了。”Benji抬手制止他，“但我不是因为那个。尽管你拽我的那一下让我摔得很痛还没办法顺利黑进目标的电脑最后还害我们差点暴露，但是我们不是因为那个吵。”

 

Jane不知从哪扔来一把沙子，Benji拿起U盘盖子回击，那边混乱了一阵，女特工大声说“这家伙想你想得不得了——”通讯又中断了一段时间。

 

 

“不是因为任务吧……开始到现在，这一切。”Ethan耐心等到英国人压低的声音再次传出来。

 

 

Ethan处理不好保护欲，而Benji把握不住安全感，或许Benji只是想要一句肯定，而Ethan恰好能给他。

 

 

“不是。我们相爱，是真的。”

 

 

这很有效。

 

 

 

-Chord-

 

他感觉自己在漂浮，身体热得有点难受，一丝电流窜到下腹，他颤抖了一下，忍不住睁开眼睛，马上发现有个人正伏在他胸前舔他。

 

屋里很黑，厚重的窗帘遮蔽了街上的灯光，他一瞬间对所在地产生疑惑，部长说他今年年会过后才能再回特区，对于好似无理取闹的调动申请，没多做评价。只说看他表情应该也决定好，也有一起承担的觉悟了。

 

Benji又花了5到10秒来把握情况。昨晚Ethan归来，而他刚熬了两个通宵累得要死，他们说好先好好睡觉就一起倒进了床垫里。抬头看电子表的数字显示离他睡着才过了两个小时，就要这么折腾他。

 

Ethan咬Benji锁骨的力道有些大，又引起后者一阵颤抖。

 

“……你带没带套啊。”

 

“你感觉不出来吗？”Ethan放慢了动作，那有点磨人。

 

他忍住挺腰的冲动，“人……人刚醒的时候感官都比较迟钝。”

 

“是吗。”

 

“唔……你别顶……”

 

Ethan猛地用力撞他的前列腺，一波快感帮他唤醒还没完全苏醒的身体，Ethan接着又是一下，Benji赶紧把住他的肩膀。

 

“我真的……啊啊啊我好困啊你让我再睡一会行不行……”作为回应，Ethan用吻堵上他的嘴，深吻让他的舌头有些麻。Benji在亲吻间发出声音抗议，“刚才不是……说好了……”

 

闻言Ethan停下动作，小声说了声抱歉，扶着Benji一边的大腿侧躺下来，那根东西换了个角度再次捅进来。“睡吧，我等着。”他环住Benji的腰，呼吸有意无意拂过对方耳畔。

 

情况有些突然，Benji的脑子里还是一团浆糊，但也发现Ethan有点不对劲。

 

“Ethan，告诉我，怎么了？”

 

Ethan微笑起来，抬手碰碰Benji的脸颊，“真是好久不见啊。”

 

“……我们两个小时前才见过吧。”

 

“我只是突然很想你。”

 

“嗯……有新任务？”

 

Ethan点头，收紧了怀抱。

 

“在这边？”

 

“没错。”

 

“……”Benji挣动了两下，Ethan完全没有松开他的意思，他的睡意也散了不少，肠道很清晰地感受着对方的形状。血管在他们连接的地方鼓动，他忍不住发出懊恼的呻吟，捧着Ethan的脸主动吻上去。

 

 

 

-Fermata-

 

关于三个钚核和克什米尔的一切，电脑比心理咨询师见证了更多谈心，医院比教堂上演过更多爱情三俗剧。人们说濒死体验包括隧道远方的白光，他只记得无法呼吸时，心底涌上的无奈感，果然Flag是不能立的，答应别人结婚也是Flag。难道真的没办法和他同行……还是说，每次他有这种想法，都会引发不好的结果？

 

第一次出外勤就离奇曲折，还要因为无名指上的伤痕而重新去录指纹。他和Ethan过的疑似情侣的那段日子以Ethan挂在飞机外面为结尾，Syndicate让Ethan一身伤还去冒险。这次呢，所有人共同面对死神，搞砸了就要有世界上三分之一的人给Lane陪葬。

 

说一点都不惊险……才奇怪吧。

 

他是否能和Ethan在一起和世界是否会毁灭其实没有直接关系。说不定是因为死神嫌英国人话痨，怎么也不想收走他的命，还赐他一个Ethan Hunt来保护自己。

 

回程路上他们在伦敦短暂停留，Benji不巧在城外再次看到了那条船，外面的铁皮破破烂烂，刚有点怀念的心情便转念一想，这样的安全屋有很多，尽管外表是同一型号，里面也可能完全不同。

 

昏暗的机舱里Ethan和他讲起任务之前独自在某处梦到了Julia，做了关于一切会成为悲剧的梦。Benji将手指与Ethan的纠结在一起，只是静静地听，一路上都没再说什么。

 

一方面他的嗓子不允许他说太多话，另一方面Ethan难得比平时话多，他不想打断。

 

 

 

-Leading Tone-

 

又是年末，算起来调到柏林之后正好过了一年，IMF各国分部每年都要回特区述职，之后会举行年会，今年貌似为了节省开支几个机构就选择了同一天来庆祝，在场的有本部，辛勤的劳模机构FBI，一些NSA的人，还有他们的老朋友CIA。

 

“嗨……Foster特工，好久不见。”Benji举杯示意。

 

Tuck也看见他了，笑着走过来，“嗨，Dunn，确实很久了，德国菜吃得还习惯吗。”

 

“呃……我只能说，”Benji做出一个回想的表情，“可能比我老家还难吃一点，还在试着习惯。”

 

“至少大陆上没有那么冷，上次去伦敦简直要把我冻僵了。”

 

“是的他差点冻僵。”

 

“所以，Dunn，你和？”

 

Benji看到这对 ~~洛杉矶相声组合~~ 搭档在冲他使眼色，“……你们在说谁？”

 

“你们可是又一起出外勤了啊。”

 

Tuck拿手缕缕头发脑袋歪向一边，FDR瞪着浅色的眼睛，两个人举手在空中比划着，过了一会Benji才明白他们指的是胸肌和肱二头肌。

 

“呃，如果你们是在暗示特别行动组，也就是你们那的锤子的话，我想他坠崖身亡的消息应该已经传遍了CIA了吧。”Benji喝了口杯子里的酒，那是杯杜松子酒，味道不太好，他把酒又吐了回去。

 

“那可不一定，纽约出了膝盖侠的消息就没传到加州来。”

 

“所以……你们在说纽约膝盖侠。”

 

“当然不是。你们的王牌，你和他怎么样了？我真不敢相信传闻不会禁止办公室恋情的金融局局长竟然把你调走了？”FDR抱起胳膊，一脸遗憾地摇着头，“顺便，Poor Hunley。他是个不错的上司，他得躺上几个月了。”

 

Benji应着，估计堆起来的文书工作又要落到某些人的头上了。

 

“所以你们到底进展如何。”

 

“我们结婚了行了吧。”

 

“哦，”Tuck发出一声惊呼，“所以你们分手了，谁甩的谁？”他又凑近了点压低声音。

 

Benji也弯下点腰，“因为你们猜怎么着，”他故作神秘地说，“我发现我喜欢上……Collins长官了。”

 

那两个人先是震惊，然后Benji的后背先后收到了两巴掌。

 

“嘿！就算我们认识很久了也不能这么打我吧。”Benji活动了下肩膀，“这回又有人揍到我背上来着。”

 

“上帝啊，你都没见过Collins，但是她和Sloane长得一模一样，还喜欢虐待别人，你是哪里有问题吗。还是你是受虐狂啊？”

 

“Dunn，说真的，你不用开这些玩笑，我们或许能有效利用资源，组个小组来追女孩子，但我是真的在想你的下半生。”

 

这两个人这么说自己的长官没问题吗……Benji偏头想了一下，继续绕圈子，“我不确定我还能再活一个40多年这么长？”

 

“谁说得准呢，说不定等那个时候已经有可以把意识上传到什么见鬼硬盘的技术了。”

 

“那时你怎么办，你要是没和Ethan Hunt说清楚，那就不是几十年，而是有电就没有完。”

 

“行……你们的话确实有一定道理。”以目前的技术来讲可能还很难，Benji腹诽。

 

“好吧，那你说一些你想告诉我们的事？”

 

这些CIA果然在收集IMF的情报，是准备出版八卦小报吗？还是自费的那种。“啊，我想到了。我遇上了Thomson和Thompson。”

 

“Dupont和Dupond？在哪？”

 

“在这。”Benji指着面前的两个人，“就你们。没人说过这个吗？真不敢相信。”

 

“那你是TinTin啊？”

 

“不。TinTin今天没来，所以你们又找错人了。Tuck，FDR，先生们，其实我不是不愿意说这些，只是可能有些晚了吧，或许一年前我决定留下会有什么不一样，但是现在。”Benji摇摇头，“我无法说我们进行到哪一步，因为有时候我会发现某种意义上我们甚至，没有开始。”

 

“拜托，是个人都知道你们绝对谈恋爱了。”

 

Benji耸耸肩，“随你们怎么想喽。但那是你们认为的，我打赌他今天都不会来。”

 

“因为他摔坏了脚踝，还断了很多骨头。”

 

“他在医院吧？你这时候要求人家过来吗？”

 

“也对，难得说服他一次好好躺着跨年，”Benji将杯子还给侍者，看起来心情惆怅，正在怀念他的旧爱，“我其实希望他发现我说的某些谎，赶过来，这样我们就可以再见一下什么的，毕竟我马上要走了……抱歉先生们，我语无伦次了……总之保持在线吧，有事联系。明年见？”

 

 

 

-Da La Di Da-

 

Benji乘最早的一班飞机到柏林，他的东西都在那边的公寓里，当时错觉让他以为不会回来了还把珍藏的唱片和光碟也一起带过去了。Ethan提前过来帮他收拾东西，他推开公寓的门就被人抱了满怀，夹着的瓦楞纸箱和其他搬家用具散了一地。

 

“搞定了？”

 

“嗯哼。”虽然撒谎骗CIA同僚说自己和Ethan真的掰了有点奇怪，但谁让他们派来的Walker给添了那么多麻烦。再说他一开始也讲了实话，只是以洛杉矶外勤办公室八卦的程度，那两个人不会信罢了。

 

整理书架的时候掉出来一张以前夹进去的《每日邮报》，上面的填字游戏还没做完，第五行的字谜要求写出Dntel的第三张录音室专辑的名字。

 

Benji对着那八个空白的方格若有所思，“说起来以前我就想问了，Ethan，你是不是……有反向预言能力？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“就是，比如每次你说，‘我不会怎样怎样’之类的后面就肯定会变成怎样，如果限定加得越多，比如‘一定’‘肯定’‘绝对’，那么真实情况就会超出我的想象。”

 

“有吗？”

 

“你一点没有意识到吗？”

 

Ethan将其中一箱碟片打包，将胶带扔过来，Benji准确无误地接住，突然在脑海中搜索出那张专辑的名称，他看对方头顶翘起来的毛，那里坐着的是自己的未婚夫，假如世界是个小女孩，一定会哭着追在Ethan后面不让他和自己结婚，要是个暴徒，就会直接拿芝加哥打字机扫射自己。

 

他意识到自己在胡思乱想，他又要说一些不合时宜的话了。

 

“Ethan，我只是希望你能明白……即使没有我你也完全可以，就像，以前一样。”

 

“我不想。”

 

“你不想？”

 

“我不想设想这一点，那就像是把我的心放在油上煎。”

 

“你从没做好会失去我的准备。“Benji用小心翼翼的口吻下结论，表情却有一点自豪。

 

“那我问你，”Ethan看着他的眼睛道，“你又为什么觉得一定得离开我才行？我最后也会像曾经的导师和Lane一样，追求自己的正义？Benji，假如真的有这么一天，我决定要离开我所捍卫的，第一件事也肯定是把你锁在身边。”

 

Ethan把他拽到怀里搂住，力气大得令人窒息，Benji有些担心对方那几根还没好利索的肋骨。柏林的公寓由于朝向，一天到晚都有阳光洒进来，他看到对方眼里涌动着的情绪，“喂……话题是不是变得有点危险了？”

 

Ethan抚弄着Benji的头发，最后停在了眉骨附近，“或者。”

 

“或者……什么？”

 

他将Benji的手放在自己胸口，“由你亲手结束它？”

 

“不行。”否定脱口而出，显然Benji在Ethan执行假死任务的小半年里发现自己也没学会失去对方。

 

“所以，你同样也没准备好。”

 

从来没人能做好应对失去的万全准备。

 

下一秒Ethan的目光又变得清澈明亮，“我想不明白一件事，好像总是有人和事想从我身边夺走你，没看住你自己也想走开，我能用些不好的手段把你留下来，比如，绑着你远走高飞，但是我不可以。如果我完全不考虑你的感受，那是错误的。我不希望你不开心。”

 

Benji抿着嘴，又开始变红了，他索性将脸埋进对方的肩窝，“那什么……你说‘我正在想办法的时候’，结果往往都还行。”

 

“啊？”Ethan没跟上Benji突然跳跃的思维。

 

“啊什么啊。”

 

“Benji，这种时候你应该吻我。”

 

超乎人想象的技术人员忽视了未婚夫的话，“当然了……说结果还行，其实也是有惊无险的那种意味。”

 

“我很抱歉？”Ethan偏头微笑。

 

“你停，我的意思是，这或许可以做婚礼誓词。‘I am working on it’什么的。”

 

……

 

“哦Ethan你知道NSA他们用Siri当导航吗？听到的时候简直笑死我……”

 

“我见识过了。”

 

房子里的说笑声持续了一下午，他们今天大概赶不上回特区的飞机了。

 

 

专辑名叫Dumb Luck。

 

假如『恰好』就是『奇迹』本身。

 

 

 

-

 

Are you prepared to lose me?

 

I am still working on it.

 

-

 

在教堂里举行小小的仪式后，Brandt听着莫名其妙的誓词想，肯定不止他一个人这么认为，傻子就是名副其实的傻子。

 

“行了行了行了，亲完赶紧滚回去写报告。”

 

 

 

-

 

在人生的大悲剧里，命运才是主角。

 

但没人说，不可以努力去试试看。

 

 

 

 

-Refrain-

 

在柏林的那天晚上——

 

“无论如何，祝你生日快乐，Ilsa。”

 

“你怎么知道的？”

 

“那小子的情报说只要有机会你就会在生日这天来这，不然我们怎么会这么巧遇上呢。不过真的有点危险啊，要是被追杀你的人知道了的话就麻烦了。”

 

“是啊，生日。不然还能有什么原因呢。”

 

“敬Ilsa Faust。”

 

“敬我自己。”

 

 

Ilsa等Benji走远了之后掏出手机，检查里面的录音，收到一条信息。

 

 

-怎么样Faust小姐，还顺利吗？

 

-还行。谢谢你，欢迎来到MI6。

 

 

 

 

-

 

Ethan在总部浏览审讯记录，得知Lane当年搞的唱片是Walker录的，疑问这两个人是不是早就认识。Benji对此评价道，Walker每次自我介绍“The name is Walker”的时候，该不会是想让人接上“哦所以你在八月走路，其他月飞行吗”的冷笑话吧。

 

这时Ethan的邮箱收到一段语音，听完后他黑着脸问Benji要去哪里度蜜月。

 

然后传奇特工难得吐槽，就算叫拿破仑一个人唱歌也没用。

 

 

 

 

 

Fin

 

 

 

 

-

码这篇的时候主要听了两首歌，谷口崇和椎名林檎的 [**becoming**](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=27969168) 和 [**MY FOOLISH HEART**](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=27969164) 后一首更喜欢crazy on earth版本，节奏快一点，给了我一些灵感，算是BGM吧，如果有兴趣的话可以去听听，不过becoming的歌词有几句貌似翻译有点问题。

**Author's Note:**

> 啊啊啊很感谢看完这篇的你，我就擅自乐观地想你战胜了这些无聊的剧情和不知所云，还看到了最后啦。
> 
> MIRN上映的时候有去电影院看，当时错过了船上的疑似告白【咦】，所以电影里小船那段对我很重要哇，重看的时候对我影响很大叭。4里让我觉得这两个人“大概有什么”的地方就是13搞完物资Benji上飞机的那里……但是整体的4好像Benji给我的感觉都还是“出外勤好兴奋好兴奋”【额】。另外我还觉得MIRN里按照套路13应该会先答应让他留下来，然后找个机会再把他送走？谜之……然后4和5，5和6之间绝对有什么→于是CP脑就有了这篇。
> 
> 混乱的时间线认为456之间隔了和现实差不多长的时间。 
> 
>  
> 
> 文中意有所指的Xover有 Man up，This Means War，Jack Reacher，其中侠探杰克，因为小说也有看，关于阿汤和原作人物的身形区别只是调侃，没有任何诋毁的意思（如果我没记错外网貌似还因为这个吵过还是怎么的），书里的Jack大概确实在一米九以上。
> 
>  
> 
> Guy Fawkes 盖伊·福克斯之夜，每年的11月5日，英国会放烟火，有兴趣的人可以查查这个事件，不过如果看过 V字仇杀队 的话，那个面具肯定令你印象深刻。
> 
> 杰米拉姑妈，或者叫杰米玛姑妈，是窝窝兔时期的一种炸药，可以弄成面团状贴到某处，开始是为了躲避敌军检查。
> 
> Benji和洛杉矶外勤办公室的两位著名相声演员【划掉】特工在酒会上说的是丁丁历险记……尽管不是很贴切，但是Tuck和FDR这两个人说话的感觉啊真是……Collins和Sloane的演员是同一人，她还演过很多高层，比如奥林匹斯陷落，便携Q支部的调侃主要来自黄金眼，私心很喜欢的一部007，不过看得时间有点久了，也可能不是来源于这部（好懒没有去考证）。
> 
>  
> 
> 总之再次感谢看完的你！
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 新年快乐哇！


End file.
